Perhaps Bliss after Bitterness
by KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun
Summary: So thats it, Ginny married Draco, regardless of Hermione's feelings, but will Hermione stand for it? Heck no! And what does Draco think? Whats the deal with he and Hermione? Read to find out
1. Draco's Thoughts

**Thanks to the encouragement of my partner in crime-I have decided to start writing a sequel to Bitter! And thankfully, my partner in crime is also helping write this! {Thanks Alice!} So I'll/ We'll hopefully finish this. [Multi-chapters are my kryptonite in writing!]**

**Disclaimer-**

**KraZiie-Miss J.K. Rowling, can we have the Harry Potter rights?**

**JKR-No.**

**KraZiie-awww….-takes out a cupcake- how about now?**

The day you get Married is a day you're supposed to remember for the rest of your life. A day of bliss and excitement. You've just committed to staying with one person for the rest of your life. You're going to have kids with each other, live together, sleep together, and die together…

For Me, you see, this doesn't count. I happen to be married, but not very happily. My bride is the best friend of someone I love. Now, don't look at me like that. It just happened…

Ok, I know that line is used a lot, but I'm serious! It just happened! Don't believe me? Fine, don't. But it did. Never did I imagine that I would ever think of Ginny Weasely in a way that's romantic, and what's even more unimaginable, is that I'm truly in love with her best friend, Hermione Granger.

Why'd I pick Ginny? Because, don't you dare laugh, Hermione didn't share my feelings. How do I know? Simple observation! She never even looked at me! Never! And I'm not exaggerating. Okay…she looked at me like once, but she turned right around and ran away! That is not how you go about with someone you like, and I mean on every level. She doesn't just not like me in a romantic sense like I like her-she can't stand me. Which is a lot worse…

Thankfully, her friend Ginny came around and we started talking about this and that. It was nice because she helped cheer me up whenever I was down about Hermione's obvious distaste for me. Ginny's a nice girl, though her love for the Holy Head Harpies is a bit much, she even has bras of them-I saw them accidently! Don't give me that look! But I just don't like her that way…which is bad…because I married her… yeaaaaah… okay, you can give me that look…I know…

The marriage proposal itself was messed up. It was one of those Fridays where nothing went right for me, and she-unannounced-came in with a bunch of bottles of Fire Whiskey, and declared that it was 'Party Time'. Odd how the party was just us, but I could never pass up free alcohol-especially Fire Whiskey, so we did indeed party.

And Party…

And Party…

And Party..

And had sex…

And Partied some more…

Yeah…I know…I suck…

I don't remember much of the night (pretty depressing, I'm well known for mind blowing experiences and forgetting my half of it is a bit unsettling…) but I do know it happened… Red's belly bump a few weeks later was evidence enough.

So I proposed.

It was the right thing to do…

So we planned a wedding, invited all our friends and family (well, mostly HER friends and family, my mother refused to come and since father was in Azkaban, he wasn't coming either), and got married on a cool May day. Thankfully it was a relatively 'small' wedding-small meaning everyone BUT the Media was invited, which I was fine with, no Rita Skeeter and her Pen of Doom…

She even invited her ex, Potter-probably to show him that she had upgraded or something, his new girlfriend, an American witch who looked a lot like my late aunt Bella, my godfather, Severus-yes, he survived, I can thank Hermione for that one, oh and speaking of stubborn minded, insufferable and adorable know-it-alls, my Darling Fiancé, made Hermione Granger her Maid of Honor…just peachy…

So for about an hour, I had to stand in the back of the Burrow, standing next to an ancient relic of an official from the Ministry, observed by a gaggle of people I don't know very well, and stare at an angel in light peach who was not two feet away-while I married a mere mortal in white…

Dear Fates, I really hate you. Hope you choke on your giggles,

Love,Draco Malfoy

**Hope you liked it! I've been sick, sorry. I'll try to update my other stories, and I'll write the one shots I promised some of you a LOOOOONG time ago [I've got at least ten new ones though so maybe some of you wont mind…]**

**So, read, review, live, laugh, and eat cauldron cakes to your hearts content! Til next time!**


	2. Sloshed Part 1

**Hi guys! Yea, I know, the second chapter came in quite fast, well thankfully my brains just spewing ( lol S.P.E.W. ;) ) out ideas, and I want to get them out ASAP! Here, you will be introduced to two new characters, I hope you like them!**

**Thank you Aliceistiny for helping me write this!**

**Trelawney-I see…I see…**

**KraZiie-Me owning the Harry Potter rights?**

**Trelawney-Uh…no…but you will have a surprise Trigonometry test next week…you will fail…**

**KraZiie-…gee…thanks…you heard the lady, I don't own the HP Universe-or anything else and neither does Alice-not that I know of that is…**

"Err…Hermione? I don't think you need another-"

"Oh Shut it, Alyss, I want this book!" Hermione Granger scolded her best friend's girlfriend as she grabbed yet another large leather bound book and placed it inside of a rather crowded basket-which was filled with-wait-Books!

The petite brunette sighed and rubbed her temple as she watched a good friend of hers slowly crack under the pressure. Sometimes when women go through a horrible experience, they eat…some shop…others exercise-but Hermione Jean Granger-yeah…she read-and read and read…and when she was done-you could bet your wand that she read some more.

"How many is it up to now, Alyss?" The shortest of the trio asked to the youngest as she leaned against the horror section of Flourish and Blotts book store in Diagon Alley. She crossed her arms and stared at the mess that was Hermione.

"I count thirty, Lea." Alyss Darko told the olive toned witch.

"You two do realize that I can still hear you, right? I may be a bit frazzled-but I'm not ultimately oblivious to what's going on." Hermione told the two girls as she stormed out of the aisle toward the counter to purchase her books.

"Sorry, Mi. We're just worried for you." Azalea told Hermione as she fell in step with the older woman.

"Well don't worry, I'm fine." Was Hermione's reply to the young woman as she placed her books on the counter, fully ready to purchase her many books.

"You hardly seem fine, Mi. You're acting worse than when you and Ronald broke up from what Harry had told me about it." Alyss said to Hermione, who just glared in return.

"I am Not. What happened between me and Ronald was nothing like this, I was in a relationship with him-"

"But you would be in one if it wasn't for a certain evil red hea-" Azalea started but was cut off by Alyss swinging a copy of the Daily Prophet at her.

"Shush you"

"What-it's true! You saw her at the wedding, Aly. That bint made her stand and watch the wedding in that terrible gown." Azalea stated in her defense, not exactly whispering, she tended to be loud when she was upset.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you have to be so blu-" Alyss started but was cut of herself by Hermione grabbing them by the backs of their shirts.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else, you know-somewhere not in the middle of a bookstore in Diagon Alley?" Hermione told the two girls as she dragged them out of the store and the trio apparated away. The store they left was filled with many a witch and wizard who were wondering what the trio of girls were talking about-maybe about the youngest Weasley's marriage to the Malfoy heir? But no...surely not…unless…

Rita Skeeter smiled from behind a bookcase and whipped out her vile green quill, she knew that tailing the Golden Trio's bookworm and girlfriend of the Boy who lived would prove fruitful. Just think of the story those girls were trying to hide!

But alas, she, Rita Skeeter would uncover the truth! And tell all of her readers, plus, a little revenge against that book worm wouldn't help. She was quite a thorn in Rita's side since she hadn't let her run that article about Hermione's break up with Ronald Weasley a few years back, and it was time that the witch was knocked down a few pegs-right off her pedestal…

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"I honestly cannot believe you two sometimes." Hermione told the two girls after they apparated into Hermione's flat.

Hermione's flat was a cozy little thing in Muggle London, about ten minutes from the Leakey Cauldron. Her walls were all a soft shade of light blue, a rather large red couch and chair set with beige throw pillows were located in the spacious living room, and ebony coffee table was placed in the middle of the set and whatever walls that weren't light blue had built in libraries filled with books from top to bottom of the wall.

"Sorry" the two abashed girls murmured as they stepped away from each other, trying to pinpoint the blame to the other girl.

"I know you're upset about what happened-and I'm touched-but we can't undo it-"

"-what about a Time Turner?" Azalea interrupted but was ignored.

"-I'm just going to have to get pasted the fact that Draco Malfoy married by best friend…" Hermione trailed off as she thought back to a week ago. She immediately shook her head and started to put the books she purchased away.

"Mi…" Alyss touched Hermione's shoulder. "You're too good a soul for him and her, just…I don't know… try to get over it…"

"Yeah, 'cause a betrayal like that is a paper cut." Azalea, who plopped on Hermione's couch, murmured underneath her breath-earning a glare shot at by Alyss.

"What? It's true!" she said to the other girl who rolled her eyes.

"No…Alyss is right." Hermione said as she stood up and sat in a large red chair across from Azalea. "I need to get over this. Crying never helped anyone."

"Yeah, but Revenge has."

"Revenge?" Both Hermione and Alyss said. They looked at the short girl sitting down with a rather Slytherin smirk on her face.

"Yeah, Revenge. Destroy that red head, Morgana knows that she deserves it."

"No, Revenge only hurts both parties." Hermione told the other girl.

"Only when it's unjustified!" Azalea declared with a pointed finger at Hermione. "And that bint Ginevra deserves it."

"Azalea Le Fey, we are not going to-"

"No, she's right." Alyss said as she stood next to Azalea. "Ginny went too far… and even though you may not 'Like' the groom, that marriage was an insult to you. You should retaliate."

"This isn't a war-I've had enough of those." Hermione said as she got up from the chair. "And perhaps Ginny really loves Dr-him? If she's happy than we-and I mean we all-should be happy for them. She's also the only Weasley who even talks to me since Ron and I broke up…" She started to wring her hands. "She's one of my best friends…she deserves to be happy…doesn't she?"

"No." Azalea stated as she went to the kitchen off to the left of the living room and took out a stashed bottle of Elf made wine. "Ooh, a good year…"

"Oh no you don't, you little imp. You remember how sloshed I got the last time-I can't hold down alcohol." Hermione stated as she remembered a rather wild Hallow Eve party…

"Just a bit, Mi. Live a little. Plus, alcohol helps me think of ingenious plots." Azalea countered as she poured into three goblets.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Hoggy Warty Warts!"

"Rotting Brains!"

"Magical Feasts and Really Bad Eggs!"

All three girls laughed and sprawled out on Hermione's bed, the trio were just absolutely drunk out of their minds!

"I love Wine!" Azalea cried out as she clutched an empty bottle of the elf made wine to her chest. The bottle was one of many that were strewn all around the room, coming from the living room.

"I love Harry" Alyss said, hugging a pillow like Azalea was hugging the wine, gushing about her handsome beau.

"I love Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said as she giggled off the bed and fell to the floor. "I hated to be there at that wedding… "Her voice got lower and deader. "I hate the smell of honeydew and grapefruit…reminds me of bar-"

The two witched left on the bed watched as Hermione ran from the room to the bathroom as if the Inferi were on her tail.

"Blah…" said the elder of the two as she rolled upward and peered around Hermione's room as said woman was puking up all her wine. The room was a light lavender color with a green theme going on throughout the linen of the room, a pine wood bed and desk with fairy lights strewn all over the ceiling that reflected off the window to the right, giving it a-well-magical look. A discarded folder caught the drunken gal's gaze.

"Hey Aly, can you grab that folder?" She asked the other woman, but she was answered with a snore, figures that she'd fall asleep, light weight… Azalea thought.

"Ugh, Accio Folder" Azalea said, the folder flew straight at her face. She opened the folder and was surprised to see pictures and brochures from various hotels and resorts in the area.

"Savoy Hotel…" Hermione said as she leaned against the doorway, her demeanor was as dark as before.

"They're there?"

"Yup…Ginny wanted the best-she's a Malfoy you know…" Hermione lifted a bottle of Fire Whiskey to her mouth and drank a good half of it.

"Er…Mi? Fire Whiskey's a bit…strong…" Azalea tried to reason with the bookworm, getting up and slowly walking towards her.

"So? I've been saving this bottle; I can drink it if I want to!" Hermione yelled at the young woman, stomping her foot and chugging a bit more of it.

"Wah? Who da…" Alyss said, abruptly sitting up and looking at the two at the doorway.

"Mi…but down the bottle…" said Azalea.

Hermione just looked at the young woman and threw the bottle at the wall behind her, her eyes were wild and her hair mimicked her Hogwarts house icon. "She doesn't deserve him, you know… that double crossing witch stole him from me… she's worse than Parkinson, at least Parkinson knew Draco… Ginny spent years bad mouthing him… and when Harry threw her aside… she went after the man I loved…"

"All whilst you were learning under Snape." Alyss commented while rubbing her eye, trying to stay awake, she didn't want to miss this.

"Yeah…that…that evil slime sucking rodent…that downright BITCH!" Hermione screamed, apparating on the spot.

"Hermione!" The two young women screamed.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hermione Granger stormed/stumbled angrily to room, determination written all over her face. She banged on the door repeatedly until one snowy-haired wizard answered the door. To say he was shocked to see his new wife's best friend at their honeymoon suite was an understatement.

"G-Granger?" Asked the Malfoy heir, clad in black trousers and an unbuttoned black dress shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"W-where's (hiccup) G-gin-(hiccup)-ny?" The drunken witch asked as she, unsuccessfully, tried to avoid looking at his bare chest.

"She's in the shower, why-"

"I need to speak with you!" Demanded the Gryffindor as she grabbed the snake's sleeve and pulled him into the hall, almost falling as she did so.

Seeing as she was about to fall flat on her arse, the "Slytherin Sex God" hurriedly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, their faces now inches from each other's. He blushed instantly, trying to hide the reddening of his face. It wasn't every day that you had the one who got away in your arms, let alone when your wife is in the next room. But, hey, who's complaining?

"Well? What is it, Granger?"

**Hahira! Chapter two! I hope you liked it and will review [I would really like that you know] oh and for you Flamers-yes you! Don't even bother, 'because your Flames would be ignored. I don't mind constructive criticism, but some take it too far.**


	3. Sloshed Part 2

**HI! We're back, Alice and I. Hope you had a great Holiday season!**

**Disclaimer-We don't own. I wish I did because I'd have mucho monies, but alas…**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_"Well? What is it, Granger?"_

The lioness didn't know what to do. She had never been this close to the serpent before, let alone IN HIS ARMS. She also had never noticed the small specks of hazel in his grey eyes or the light freckles on his cheekbones. She, unfortunately, never had the chance for this close inspection and, let's just say, she had no complaints.  
>Noticing that he was waiting for her to speak, with his arms still gently cradling her, she stuttered, "I-I..." she gulped and started again. "I need to speak with you."<br>"Spit it out, Granger," he said in an unusually low and husky tone, his grey eyes staring intensely into her chocolate orbs.  
>She gulped and open her mouth to speak, "Mal-...Draco, I've been meaning to tell you this, I-"<br>"Draco, where are you?" a shrill voice called out from behind Draco.  
>And right when she had mustered up the courage, the man-stealer herself had opened the door. Clad in a simple silk robe and ONLY a silk robe as far as the elder witch could tell, the youngest Weasley was shocked to see her best friend in the doorway of the Honey moon suite in one of the most expensive and famous Hotels in England-let alone in the arms of her new husband…<br>"'Mione, what are you doing here?" asked the red-headed girl as she stepped out of the hotel room, tying the robe closed as she did so. The ginger also noticed the compromising position that her friend and husband were in.

"Draco? What's going on here?" she asked with her brown eyes narrowing.  
>Snapping out of their shocked reveries, the two quickly separated when Hermione Jean Granger shoved Draco Malfoy off of her. Draco quickly went to his wife's side, coughing awkwardly into his hand as he slid his arm around her waist. The blond tried, key word: TRIED, to keep his eyes off the not-so-bushy-haired-anymore witch. Scratch that, he tried not to let the robed witch notice that he was staring at the drunken girl.<br>"Granger, here, said she needed to talk," said the male, unnoticeably raking his eyes along the muggle-born's slender body.  
>"Really, now? Are you okay?" questioned the almost naked female with so much sincerity that Hermione was almost regretting her feelings for her former enemy.<br>"Uh...y-yes! I'm fine! I must be pretty sloshed, mustn't I?" said Hermione with an uncharacteristic nervousness, her cheeks shaded with a light shade of pink. "I-I'll just be g-going now. Uhm...good night, Ginny. Good night, Malfoy." And the Brains of the Golden Trio promptly ran-well stumbled drunkedly-away.  
>She hadn't even gotten to the elevator when she heard the smacking of lips and the sound of a door shutting closed. She shook her head to rid herself of the haunting sounds when she heard footsteps coming her way and felt a roughly calloused yet gentle hand grab her arm. Turning around, the air got caught in her throat as she came face-to-face with the Slytherin once again. As if his hand was fire against her skin, she ripped her arm out of his grasp and stepped a few feet away from him.<br>"Yes, Malfoy?" she asked, slightly surprised that the large amounts of liquor in her body let her stand straight and speak to him with little trouble.  
>He ran his pale hand through his tousled blond hair and sighed, looking to the left of Hermione's head. "Listen...do you want me to take you home?"<br>Hermione's heart and body screamed, "YES, take me home!" but her mind told her that he probably didn't mean it like THAT-and Hermione always went with her mind.  
>"No, thank you, Malfoy. I am perfectly capable of apparating mysel-"<br>"You know, for the 'brightest witch of her age,' it'd be pretty barmey of you to apparate when you're completely arseholed.  
>"I'm not THAT sloshed, Malfoy." She growled out, her fists clenched.<br>"Don't you lie to me, Granger. I know sloshed when I see sloshed and YOU, my dear, are sloshed."  
>"Oh, bugger off, Malfoy!" She said and started to stomp away from the man, she was completely frustrated with herself for letting him see her like this.<br>"Not until I side-apparate you home SAFELY!" He said as he grabbed her arm a bit roughly and tugged her to him rather closely.  
>"Bloody hell, leave me alone, Malfoy!" She yelled at him trying to pry his hold of her, which only made him hold harder and even grab her other arm.<br>"Like hell, Granger!"  
>The witch and wizard were now less than a foot apart and breathing heavily. If they were any closer, they could've appeared to be snogging. But, of course, someone had to interrupt.<br>"Hermioninny!" came from the now open elevator that contained none other than, yes, Viktor Krum.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"I want you to know, Lea…that I blame you." Alyss said as the two witches stared at the spot from where Hermione apparated from.

"You bought the bottle, Alyss…" Azalea said as she sat down on the bed.

"You brought it out!" Alyss said as she clutched her head, "No more screaming…"

"You started the shot contest." Countered the other witch.

"…Damn you…" They stood quiet, trying to get own from the alcohol buzz that cluttered their minds.

"Should we go to the Savoy?" Alyss asked after a few minutes, she had picked up the discarded folder and started looking through it again.

"What makes you think she's there?" Azalea spoke out as she tried to hide under the many pillows on Hermione's bed.

"It's where Malfoy and Ginny are."

"But…Hermione isn't THAT drunk…" Azalea poked her head out and looked Alyss in the eye. "Is she?"

"Do you remember all that stuff she did at the Hollow's Eve party?" Alyss said as she put her shoes back on, getting ready to find the missing bookworm.

"To the Savoy!" Azalea cried out, standing up from the bed and scattering the pillows everywhere.

"Again with the screaming…"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Vik…tor?" Hermione asked, her eye sight had gone a bit fuzzy-the darkened lamps in the hallway weren't helping-and her balance wasn't much better, the voice sounded like him, but from where she stood it could've been Zachariah Smith for all she knew.

"Vhy, yes, Hermioninny, vhat is going on? Are you staying 'ere at the Savoy?" Viktor was not very bright-an amazing Quidditch player but he was a few pages shy of a very short novel. Yet he did have great observation skills, something that helped in Quidditch and from what he could tell was that his favorite British witch was incredibly drunk-and was being held against her will from a man dressed only in sleep ware.

" 'ho are you, and vhy do you hold Hermioninny like this?" Viktor walked between them and wretched Draco's hands off of Hermione's wirsts. "Are you okay, Hermioninny?"

"I'm…uh-fine, Viktor-Malfoy and I were just…uh-disagreeing on something." Hermione said, rubbing her wrists and looking to the floor, the alcohol was leaving her slowly and she was embarrassed that she even considered coming to the Savoy-let alone letting an old romantic interest of hers who she now considered an old friend, see her drunk in a dark hallway with a married man who was only wearing pajamas.

"Ah, so you are Malfoy, yes?" Viktor stated, looking at Draco whilst standing a bit in the middle of him and Hermione, acting as a barrier of sorts, as he did not like the way the two had been standing so close together.

"Yes, I am Draco Malfoy. You're Krum, I remember you from fourth year, didn't think you knew Granger, doesn't Dumstrang instill hatred of Muggle-born's?" Draco asked, not really liking how Krum was standing in front of Hermione like HE would hurt her-Krum didn't even know her well, at least, Draco didn't think he did.

"No it does not-but aren't Death Eaters supposed to kill Muggle-born's?" Krum growled out at Draco, who in turn, glared darkly at the Bulgarian.

"Uh...I think I'll just get going…" Hermione said lightly, slipping away quietly from the two, slipping into the elevator to leave the hotel.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Swank place…" Azalea murmured as they walked into the Savoy Hotel after apparating from Hermione's home, but her looking around caused the girl to walk into another person-whom rudely shoved past them and left the hotel promptly.

"Hey!" She started, turning to demand an apology-but was held back by Alyss, who gripped her left ear and pulled her back.

"Don't."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Fine…"

"Let's just ask the front desk if Hermione's been here" Alyss told her as they started towards the receptionist desk.

"Don't you think she'd just apparated in?" Azalea questioned as she rubbed her hurt ear.

"I'd be amazed if she could straight apparated to their room-considering what a light weight she is."

"Cauldron call Kettle black."

"Oh hush."

The two stood in front of the desk and waited until the muggle receptionist, Tracy her name tag said, looked at them.

"Hello, Welcome to the Savoy Hotel, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked in a semi fake sweet voice, obviously used for guest.

"I would like to ask if you've seen a young woman here-petite, brown hair, big doe eyes?" Alyss asked.

"Oh." Tracy realized that they weren't guests and her act dropped and she rolled her eyes. "It's against hotel policy to give out private-"

"50 pound is yours if you tell us." Azalea told the girl, holding out the amount to her.

"Does she have really big hair? A bit bushy, but not so much?" The receptionist wore a weird smile as she took the cash from Azalea's hand.

"Yup" Both witches said, looking at the muggle expectantly.

"You just past her."

"..." Both witches bore a look a deep depression and started to leave.

"Hey, you!" A familiar voice called out. The girls turned around to see Draco Malfoy and some other guy standing by the receptionist desk and addressing her.

"What-I mean, hello Mr. Malfoy, how are you and your wi-"

"Have you seen a woman past bye? Big bushy hair, brown, she's small-"

"And has beautival brown eyes-" The other man interrupted, his accent thick-like Slavic.

"C'mon, have you seen her?" Draco sounded a bit desperate, odd because he was on his honey moon…

"Well, Mr. Malfoy-those two little girls-" Tracy started as she pointed to Azalea and Alyss, only to be cut short by Azalea and her pride.

"I resent that! I'm short! Not young!" Azalea yelled as she stomped back to Tracy. "I demand my 50 pound back, you little-"

"Lea!" Alyss called as she pulled her spitfire friend back and looked at Draco. "Hello, Malfoy. Why do you want to find Hermione, you're on your Honeymoon."

"I'm just concerned about Granger, she looked drunk, I figured that I'd take her home." Draco stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well don't be, we're her best friends and will find her." Azalea spoke up, sticking her tongue out at Draco.

"Vhat about me? I am just has concerned about Hermioninny as he is." Viktor said, not wanting his affection for Hermione to go unnoticed.

Tracy sighed and rested her head against her propped up hand. Her eyes followed the four as they walked out of the hotel lobby, bickering about who gets to find this "Hermione" or "Mia" or "Hermioninny" or whoever the hell they were looking for. It wasn't like the receptionist cared about the group, not at all. The only thing that interested her is why the newlywed blond male cared at all about a woman who wasn't his wife.


End file.
